Forever in the Dark
by Evil Edd
Summary: The next haft to "Darkness and BlackIce" Jack wakes up on his lake all alone, not sure if it was all a nightmare. But something inside of him knew it all happen. ("I need him... I always needed him" I could feel my body shake, I had to find him, I need to find Pitch Black.) M a lot of Boy X boy coming up later in the story. I don't own ROTG Just the Jack in my head :3


**(Yo! please enjoy, and sorry no beta for this one... she had work. so please bare with me :p)**

**Evil Ed: Hi there! I'm back. And I know it been like forever on updateing this. Well any ways her is the next haft of "Darkness and BlackIce" I call it "Forever in the Dark"**

**Jack: Hey! Wait a min? What is going on... what happen to the last story?**

**Evil Ed: Well duh I updated to the next haft. So new part now heading.**

**Jack: Wait so you are saying that this is still going on? No way! I'm out of here... I have had gone through to much pain already to have more to come.**

**Evil Ed: Oh come on Jack, Pitch isn't even in this one, it all about you :3**

**Jack: He isn't?**

**Evil Ed: Yap, just you and your snowballs :3**

**Jack: I don't beleave you...**

**Evil Ed: If you don't going look and see, no Pitch what so ever.**

**Jack: Fine, just this once... (looks down into story) It does look safe... but if Pitch is there you will pay Ed!**

**Evil Ed: 100% Pitch free (evil smile)**

**Jack: Well here I go (Jumps in)**

**Evil Ed: Nice :3 Let the game begain! HAHAHAHAHA!**

Darkness... All I could feel is was myself floating in the cool darkness. 'Where was I? Who was I? Was Pitch still with me...? Wait... Who is Pitch?' I could feel my head racing, try to find up from down. Anything that would growled me, show me what was real and what was not there. 'Please I just need some one or some thing to hold on to...'

"_See what happen... he gone. You ran from him and now look where that has gotten us now... nothing but cold loneliness._" a cold low voice felled the inky blackness.

"Who is there? What is happen to me?" I cried out to the darkness try to find the owner. I needed to know, I needed to know why I was here... why I felt like nothing but air... like I was nothing.

"_Only if we stayed, only if we told him we loved him and wanted to stay by his side. We could have been happy! We could have been wanted!_"

"Wait? Love who? What is happen...please I just want to know... I need something..." I start to cry, calling... pleading for help.

"_Something... Something! We had some thing and we fuck it up! Why didn't we stay, Now he has cast us out... we will never see him again!" _it yelled

I could feel my body shake as the cold voice wormed into my head. "Please stop! I don't know who you are talking about... I just need... help!" I begged

"_Ha! Help? WHY? What do we have to live for any more? Without him we are nothing but a lost forgotten soul_."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever you said I did..." I stopped as I could feel hands now holding on to my body. "What?!"

"_Sorry... We are sorry? It's to late for that, he gone and never coming back_." I could here I voice grow closer and the hands holding onto me grow tier. "_So why should we even be here anymore?"_

"I...I don't understand? I just want..." I couldn't finish. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I knew I needed some thing, but what?

" _We understand... we know that you and I are nothing without his love_." I could feel soft lips on my neck. "_So why don't we just end it all._"

"AH!" I scream, as sharp teeth sunk in to my flesh. I could feel the dark hands dig into my skin tearing into me. "PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS!"

"_Why? All we had now is death... so lets die_." It whisper in my ear as it tore off more of my skin.

I felt sick... I'm in so much pain. I could here as it rip out my insides, braking my bones, piece by piece... I just need...'what'

"_Yes what. What do we need... SAY IT!_"

"I... need..." I panted out thorough the pain. " I NEED... PITCH!"

"Jack!... Jack! Wake up!" I could feel a pair of hand shake me."Come on, wake up!"

"What?!" I yelled as my eye sapped open. Sitting up quickly I came face to face with Jamie. " What is going out?" I asked. I was so confused, just a moment ago I was be rip to pieces. And now I was sitting on my frozen lake looking at a shocked Jaime.

"You and I were having a snowball fight, but then you passed out." Jamie said as he helping me to my feet. "You look like you were having a bad dream, I tryed to wake you, but you were asleep for hours."

"A dream..." I rubbed my eyes. 'was this all just a bad dream... had it never happen?' I though moaning a little and looking back to Jaime. He looked the same teenager I have all ways known.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh! Yes... I mean, did thing happen to you when I was out?" I asked.

"No, Just that I wasn't sure if you where going to wake up. I was just a little worried that all." He said looking away from me, I could see a little tend of red in his cheeks.

"Sorry to make you worry Jaime." I smiled try to make him feel better.

"Know it's cool Jack..." He smiled back. "Well any ways it getting late and I should be heading home. If you want you can come and stay the night." he asked me blushing again.

"Sure, but maybe later on I could use a little time to think."

"That is cool, I will just see you late on tonight then." Jamie said as he walked off waving bye. "Just be safe ok, no more nightmares alright Jack."

"I will, Bye!" I waved back as I saw Jamie walk off. Sighing I sat back down on the ice. "Nightmare... was it a nightmare?" I asked myself. It felt so real, all of it. From the time I woke up on Pitch's bed, to time I pass out into darkness of sleep. Everything... the sand, the toys... Pitch's hot hands touching me, feeling me, holding me tight. I missed the feeling... "Wait! What I'm saying... it was a nightmare, it never happen... right?" Sighing I place my head on my knees as I felt like something a was missing. 'I don't know what to think anymore...'

'_We are nothing without him..."_

I lifted my head, I could here that voice again.

'_We will always be lone ...always'_

I could feel my heart hurt, I felt as if it was ripped out and taking away... far way. "I was just a dream Jack..." I try telling myself again. But some thing deep down it side of me knew it was a lie. I could still see the marks from the sand on my body. I could still see the lust in Jamie eyes even if he couldn't remember. I could still feel the sweet pain that Pitch had left on my cold skin. But most of all I could still feel the cold dark lonely void that is now left in my heart.

'_We will always be nothing but a broken forgotten soul... and forever alone_.'

"I always... needed him..." I cried alone all night on the cold frozen lake under dark sky and the full moon.

**The End... Or is it?**

**Evil Ed: Well there you go hope you liked it :3**

**Jack: Ouch! my body! Why would you do that to me... I hate you so much!**

**Evil Ed: Oh come on it was that bad.**

**Jack: Not Bad! YOU TORE OUT MY INSDES!**

**Evil Ed: Ok...Ok... here I will help you feel better. Oh Pitch!**

**Jack: WHAT! BUT YOU SAID HE WOULDN'T...**

**Evil Ed: Ya, wouldn't be this part of the chaper... I never said he wouldn't show up later :3**

**Pitch: Oh my poor Jack, Let me kiss and fuck you better...(hugs Jack)**

**Jack: Yaaaa! I going to kill you Ed! (trys to get away) Let me go Pitch!**

**Pitch: Oh no Jack, it been to long and I have a lot of hot sex fulled thing to do to your body... a lot.**

**Jack: ED!**

**Evil Ed: I well see you all soon :3 until next time. Hey Pitch I have some new toys if you would like to try them out...**

**(Thank you I hope to update sooner... loves you all)**


End file.
